The technical field is related to an electromechanical device, e.g., a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) device, a method for manufacturing the electromechanical device, and an electronic device that includes the electromechanical device.
Electromechanical devices, e.g., microelectromechanical system (MEMS) devices, may be utilized in various electronic devices, such as printers, sensors, and display devices. An electromechanical device may include a first substrate, a second substrate, and one or more anchors (or connectors) connected between the first substrate and the second substrate for maintaining relative positions of the first substrate and the second substrate. During the manufacturing of the electromechanical device, the anchor(s) may be significantly damaged, e.g., because of over-etching. As a result, performance and/or reliability of the electromechanical device may be unsatisfactory.